Jumbled
by Erica6
Summary: bunch of characters jumbled together several couples and so on might end up as HermioneHarry but a very big plot with all the characters
1. Unexpected Meeting

Jumbled  
Chapter 1~ An Unexpected Meeting  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing Harry Potter at all. But my birthday is Feb.2nd and if you're feeling generous, JK...  
  
Okay so here's some background info. Everyone just beginning their 6th year. They've already made it to school. Hermione (Gryffindor), Ron (Gryffindor), Cho (Ravenclaw), Erica (Ravenclaw), Justin (Hufflepuff), Susan (Hufflepuff) Whitney (Slytherin), and Malfoy (Slytherin) are the chosen prefects and they all share a common room. Whitney and Erica are my made-up characters. Enjoy!  
  
Hermione put on her grey sweatpants and jacket. It was 5:00 am on Friday and all of Hogwarts was still asleep. *It's not my fault I can't sleep any more,* she thought, *I had stayed up until at least midnight last night finishing the weekend's homework. Jogging and studying were all I had that could help me relax.* She didn't get in trouble for staying out late, she and Filtch got along pretty well now that they were prefects. Every now and then he would power walk with her early in the mornings.  
  
She put my normally bushy hair into a ponytail and crept down the stairs as not to wake the other girls. She screamed when she saw Malfoy and Whitney sleeping on opposite couches.  
  
"What the hell," Malfoy grumbled as he woke up.  
  
"Why are you and Whitney out here instead of your rooms?"  
  
Whitney stirred, "Hermione we were trying to finish all of that Potions homework. Remember when you came in late and saw us studying?"  
  
"Oh, I'm really sorry guys I didn't mean to wake you up," Hermione apologized.  
  
Erica walked into the common room in her blue sweat suit, "What's with all of the noise are you trying to wake up the whole school? Hermione, why didn't you wake me I would've gone jogging with you?"  
  
"Sorry Erica I completely forgot. I'll explain to you in the hall," Hermione answered. They both walked out the secret entryway guarded by a statue and started walking around the school. Hermione explained what happened earlier in the common room and Erica laughed.  
  
"So you actually thought that they had slept out there together or something," she laughed.  
  
"Hey! You know how Malfoy is! You can expect anything out of him," Hermione waved to Filtch as they passed by.  
  
"And you know how Whitney is she'd never do something like that! I mean what would you say if Ron and I were in their places," Erica asked.  
  
Hermione raised an eyebrow, "Then I'd defiantly be worried."  
  
"Very funny," Erica began, "You know very well I'm innocent. I'd worry if I saw you and Harry. No, not really, I mean have you even held his hand?"  
  
"Now I've told you before! Harry and I are both very shy about things like that and it's not my fault if you and Whitney spill the beans about everything you do."  
  
"Honestly could you be any more virgin Mary? At least meet us for butterbeers at Three Broomsticks tomorrow," Erica pleaded.  
  
"Okay," Hermione answered, "And you would do well to follow my example with guys."  
  
"In the noble words of Draco Malfoy, 'I'm not waiting until I'm in a nursing home to get some.'"  
  
"Bloody hell," Hermione grumbled.  
  
After everyone got ready they all filed down to their posts to watch everyone coming down to breakfast. It was a quite boring job, but at least they could stay in pairs to patrol. Erica and Ron busted a first year with a dungbomb, but other than that it was a pretty uneventful morning.  
  
At breakfast they all sat at their normal tables and talked with their friends. This year Dumbledore made Prefect classes that were above standards of regular classes. Hermione was really disappointed, because that meant that she could hardly ever see Harry.  
  
Everyone marched down to Potions to brew a particularly nasty love potion. Snape had at least allowed everyone to pick their partner because his new pet student, Whitney, had requested it.  
  
Erica was in a deep conversation with Ron when Snape passed their table. "What potion are you trying to make Miss Meade and Mr. Weasley," he stared at them.  
  
"The potion you assigned us, Professor," Ron stammered.  
  
"Will you read me the ingredients please," Snape scowled. Erica read them off. "Now I didn't hear anything about flirting in these instructions so if you don't mind please keep your voices down."  
  
They both turned violent shades of crimson and continued to work. Snape rounded on Hermione and Justin, "Not bad Miss Granger. You added a little too much wormwood, but I think this is fine work." Hermione gave a sigh of relief as he passed on by.  
  
"Miss Chang! Why is this potion green? I suggest you fix it by the end of class or I will administer it to you and Susan," Snape growled. Cho and Susan looked nervously at each other and continued working.  
  
"Brilliant," Snape exclaimed, "I do believe that Miss Jones and Mr. Malfoy have the best potion out of all of you. It would help all of you to ask for assistance from them outside of class." Malfoy smirked at the entire room.  
  
"Well you couldn't expect Weasley to get anything right. Why he pays attention to that hag he calls a girlfriend I'll never know," Malfoy said.  
  
"At least I never dated a pug," Ron yelled. He raised his fists.  
  
"If I wanted to sleep with Ron I wouldn't do it on a couch either," Erica laughed, "I guess you still have a few hard feelings after I knocked Flint off his broom in Quidditch last year. Well I'll have no mercy for you in the next game."  
  
Malfoy's eyes grew large and he spun around. Whitney had learned just to ignore him. If he was going to be in insufferable git she couldn't change it.  
  
Snape walked back to his office to get some supplies and Hermione and Erica rushed over to help Cho. They had just about finished when Snape returned. He screamed at them, "Meade, Granger, Chang! You all Have detention! Weasley I suppose you can join them."  
  
"I'm really sorry Ron," Erica said, "Uh, look on the bright side.....we could spend detention together maybe?"  
  
"Yeah great," Ron grumbled.  
  
Whitney and Malfoy laughed and Erica shouted, "Oh professor, Jones and Malfoy both told me the instructions so you better give them a detention too."  
  
"Very well," Snape replied. Normally he wouldn't do this but he knew that Hermione would just go tell Dumbledore so he agreed.  
  
"Now I feel better," Ron and Hermione chimed.  
  
A/n: Well I know this is like really weird and doesn't foucus on specific characters but it was just an idea. If ya like it or hate it just review! Thanks ~Erica~ 


	2. Detention

Jumbled  
Chapter 2~ Detention  
  
Uh........yeah just read oh and a big thanks to WJ for helping me edit  
  
Draco and Whitney had cornered Hermione and Erica. "I thought you guys were my friends," Whitney screeched.  
  
"No Doubt-," Draco began.  
  
"Oh my god I love that band," Erica interrupted, "Did you hear their new song It's My Life?"  
  
"Stupid," Draco shouted, "I was not talking about some petty muggle band. Why did you have to get me a detention? Do you realize what our parents will do to us?"  
  
"Listen, it's not a big deal. We can't stay long because we have to patrol. Now if you'll excuse me I need to go speak with Harry," said Hermione.  
  
Whitney let Hermione go, but grilled Erica until Ron finally came and got her. Whitney and Draco went to the library.  
  
"Draco what are we going to do? My dark mark has been burning all day and my back is killing me. Dumbledore will want us to go there," Whitney rubbed her lower back where her dark mark was located.  
  
"Father sent me an owl. We don't have to go anywhere until tomorrow night. Just relax, you haven't been sleeping," Draco comforted. Whitney was all he had. She had even volunteered to be a spy with him because he hated his father so much. If anything happened to her he would kill himself. Whitney kept Draco alive inside.  
  
"Harry I'm really sorry, but I have detention. I promise the second I get out, I'll come straight up here," said Hermione.  
  
"Okay, maybe you can help me with my homework," Harry smiled, "Tell Ron and Erica I said hello and we'll eat with them tomorrow."  
  
"Bye," Hermione chimed. Harry gave her a peck on the cheek and she started down to the dungeons.  
  
Cho, Whitney, Hermione, and Draco were all in the dungeons when Snape arrived. Five minutes later a messy-haired Erica and Ron entered the room.  
  
"Sorry professor," Erica began, "we lost track of time-uh- studying for a Transfiguration quiz."  
  
Snape raised an eyebrow and continued. He took all of their wands and told them they had to polish all of the tables and chairs. He left them with some rags and a bottle of wood polish.  
  
"Ron why is your shirt buttoned wrong," Hermione whispered.  
  
Ron looked down and hastily buttoned his shirt. He flashed Erica a grin and began polishing with her.  
  
Cho whined, "You try to fix one damn potion and it's all up in flames."  
  
"Yeah," Hermione agreed.  
  
"Oh my god," Whitney cried, "my hands are gonna smell lemon fresh forever. I can't believer he reduced us to common muggle work." Draco rubbed her hand and they went back to work.  
  
"Hey I know! We can have a party tomorrow in our pool. (It was really supposed to be a bathtub but everyone went swimming in the prefect bathroom.) I'll buy some goodies at Honeydukes and some other places and we'll have a nice party from dinner patrol until night patrol! Hermione you can bring Harry, and Cho you can bring Blaise," said Erica.  
  
Everyone seemed pretty excited about the idea except for Whitney and Draco. They decided to just tell them that they got sick and had to stay at the hospital wing when the time came. Dumbledore had told them to do that anyway.  
  
After an hour of polishing everyone went up to the common room except for Hermione who went to Gryffindor tower. They had told her she could have night patrolling off so she could spend some time with Harry.  
  
Erica and Ron plopped down on the couch. "How about we just wear normal clothes tonight? I don't think anyone will mind and that's so much more comfortable," Erica asked the group.  
  
They all thought it was alright. By the time it was time to patrol everyone was dressed and ready. Whitney had on khakis and an old navy shirt. Draco put on jeans and a white t shirt. Justin, Cho, and Susan all decided to wear their robes. Erica had on jeans and an All American Rejects shirt. Ron was wearing his Ramones shirt and baggys.  
  
Once again it was an uneventful patrol. No one caught anyone out, probably because of the Hogsmeade trip the next day. When they all got back they went to bed and got ready for the trip the next day.  
*Party,* Erica thought.  
  
A/n: I'm sorry this was short but I want a whole chapter about Hogsmeade so I'm real sorry. But where this is a new one I'll work on it often. Love it or hate it? Just tell me in a review. 


	3. Drinks all around!

Jumbled  
Chapter 3~ Drinks all around!  
  
Conga line! lol love ya for readin  
  
Erica handed Ron the orange mittens she was going to give him for Halloween. "Sorry to give these to you early, but it's really cold outside and I don't want you getting sick," she pinched his cheek and laughed while they went outside.  
  
"Thanks, where's Harry and 'mione," Ron asked.  
  
"Just give them some alone time. We'll get to see Harry at lunch. LOOK A SALE!" Ron didn't have much of a chance to answer with the pile of clothes he was handed.  
  
"Draco, I am really nervous about going to a meeting again. I mean I'm glad Lucius likes me and all but we haven't been to one since the beginning of summer. I feel like something bad is going to happen," whispered Whitney as they walked in to the shop.  
  
"I don't think he's expecting anything yet. It's probably just about Bellatrix getting caught last week and what we need to do to be careful," Draco answered as he picked up an interesting pair of undergarments. Whitney rolled her eyes and continued shopping.  
  
"Hermione how much longer until we meet Ron? I feel like I haven't seen him in ages," Harry groaned. 'How many sugar quills does a person need,' he thought when he saw the bags of quills.  
  
"Look at the time! We're a little late but I bet they're saving us a table come on," Hermione dragged Harry into Three Broomsticks. There was a mountain of bags beside the table with Erica and Ron. "I suppose there was a sale Erica," Hermione giggled.  
  
"You bet," Erica exclaimed, "Here Harry I got you some Gryffindor gloves and toboggan to wear out in the cold. Hermione, those three bags are yours. I got you some new sweaters and some jogging stuff. Ron no looking in the green bags! They are for the 6 week anniversary!"  
  
Ron and Harry got into a deep conversation about quidditch and the girls went to the bathroom and to get some drinks. "So," Hermione began, "did you already get your things at Honeydukes?"  
  
"No, I'll have to go there next and I'll get a few cases of butterbeer from Rosmerta while I'm here. Is Harry going to come?"  
  
"Yeah, he's really excited about it. Probably because he can see Cho in a bathing suit," Hermione grumbled.  
  
"Come on after last Valentines Day do you really think he would ever go anywhere with her? You need to stop putting yourself down like that," Erica said.  
  
"I guess you're right. I just keep thinking why did he pick me? I mean he could get practically any girl he wants and he picks me. It almost doesn't make sense."  
  
"Obviously you didn't notice that he's like in love with you," Erica exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah I guess so. Thanks you made me feel a lot better about this," Hermione smiled.  
  
"That's what friends are for." Erica purchased her butterbeer and dragged Ron to Honeydukes.  
  
"There's no way I can carry all of this. Do you think I'm a muscleman or something," Ron asked.  
  
Erica muttered, "Shrinkio!" All of the bags shrunk down to a small size so that they could all be fit into one bag.  
  
"That would've come in handy earlier."  
  
"I know, but you're so cute when you carry a bunch of things," Erica smiled.  
  
Malfoy and Whitney approached them. Draco smirked, "I don't think Weasley looks cute doing anything."  
  
"Don't start it Malfoy," Ron began, "Let's just enjoy Hogsmeade as far away from each other as possible."  
  
"Aww...poor Weasley has gotten his feelings hurt. It's not our fault you're not cute like Draco," Whitney smirked.  
  
Erica grinned, "Cute like Draco? Well you're right Ron doesn't look like a ferret. Too bad. Well I guess I'll see you guys tonight. You can leave your attitudes here if you like." Ron grabbed her by the arm and took her away before she could do any more damage.  
  
~*! At the party that night !*~  
  
"A little more to the left...Perfect!" Erica looked at the banner Ron and Harry were hanging it said 'Unity Between Hogwarts.' It was Hermione's idea of course. "Okay well you guys can go put your trunks on now people will be getting here soon."  
  
"I'm wearing my speedo," Harry chuckled.  
  
Erica gave him a look that could melt cheese and he added, "Just kidding!"  
  
Hermione arrived in her black one piece. "Oh lighten up," Erica exclaimed as she waved her wand and turned it into a two piece, "You only live once."  
  
"Ha, yeah I guess so," Hermione agreed.  
  
Cho soon arrived with Roger Davies at her arm. No one was quite brave enough to ask what happened between her and Blaise, and the girls were pretty much mesmerized by his six pack.  
  
Ron and Harry came out in their Gryffindor trunks, and Erica had on her island suit. Soon everyone was there with the exception of the Slytherins. "Has anyone seen Draco and Whitney," Erica asked.  
  
Everyone shook their heads. They had no idea where the Slytherin prides were at.  
  
"Whitney I can't believe how much taller you have gotten over the summer," Narcissa smiled.  
  
Whitney nodded and mumbled a, "Thank you."  
  
"Well the men should be back soon to tell us our assignments."  
  
Whitney looked up, "Why doesn't Voldemort just talk to us himself? Why aren't we allowed in these meetings?"  
  
"I don't know dear," Narcissa began, "The dark lord is mysterious. Lucius told me he has new plans for Harry in July."  
  
Draco stormed in, "Mother we've got to return to school. See you at Christmas."  
  
As soon as they left the secret meeting place he began talking to Whitney, "We have to figure out a way to get Potter to Voldemort by July. He wants to kill him before his birthday or something."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"That's all I heard," He gulped. That was a lie. Voldemort doubted Whitney. He could see the fear in her eyes when she came to the meetings. Draco convinced him that all of them feared his power and that she would adjust in her own time.  
  
Ron and Harry were lying on the floor asleep. Hermione began, "I don't see how you can get drunk off of butterbeer. It's not any alcohol."  
  
"I don't think that was all that they were drinking," Erica shook her head as she finished cleaning up the bathroom, "At least everyone had a good time."  
  
"Yeah, come on let's just drag them to our common room and let them sleep on the couch. I have a feeling they'll be asleep for most of tomorrow."  
  
Erica dragged Ron by his ankles up the stairs. Hermione took Harry's arms. Filtch saw them and helped carry them up to the common room. He only muttered something like, "You kids," and went back to cleaning McGonnagal's room.  
  
"Night guys," Hermione and Erica mumbled as they went up to their own dormitory.  
  
Whitney and Draco arrived only minutes later. Draco insisted that they sleep on the other two couches so he could keep an eye on her. He was still a little worried about her not sleeping.  
  
Lucius stepped into the common room when everyone was asleep. "I don't think it will be difficult at all for them to get potter if he sleeps inches away from them."  
  
*************************************  
  
Well what do you all think? Not too bad or horrible, I've been workin on it for two days so lemme kno what you think! Love you all! Review please! 


	4. Lots of surprises

Jumbled  
  
Chapter 4 Endless Surprises  
  
A/n: I updated! Dunno why really, guess I just felt for anyone that might like this story...and I entirely enjoy entertaining ideas about myself and Ron Weasley. Well, get on with it then I suppose.  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own a fucking thing.....well mom's thinking about getting me a dog but still not much to say for....  
  
Whitney shot up on the couch to see Lucius leering over his son. She was so afraid she couldn't speak and just sat there shocked for a moment. Finally he noticed she was conscious and glared at her, daring her to speak.  
  
As if being signaled, Draco shook awake and held back a gasp as he noticed Whit and his father in the common room with him. He remembered that Ron and Harry were sleeping behind him, so he was careful not to make to much noise. "What the devil are you doing here," Draco whispered.  
  
"A simple visit," Lucius growled, he threw green powder in the nearby fireplace. "Malfoy Manor!" He called into the flames and disappeared.  
  
A roaring sound erupted around the common room, Erica along with Hermione came bounding down the stairs, and Harry and Ron woke up on their couches. The boys still had a scruffy look to them, but the girls looked afraid.  
  
Hermione was the first to speak, "What was that?"  
  
"Sounded like floo-powder," Erica said, walking towards the fireplace, "Who would be coming in here?" She glanced at Whitney and Draco. They were giving looks as if they knew what was going on.  
  
Harry groaned, "That sound made my head hurt." Both the girls rolled their eyes when Ron nodded.  
  
The room went silent for a moment. "Well, Draco and Whit, do you guys know anything?" Erica guessed she should make the question more direct.  
  
"Erm, no idea really." Whitney looked around nervously. "Sorry, just really frightened me with all the noise."  
  
Draco tried to change the subject, "Probably one of your Spew elves, Granger. You're turning them against society."  
  
"First of all it's S.P.E.W., not spew!" Hermione growled as Erica, Ron, and Harry held back laughs. "And second of all, they don't need floo- powder, they have their own magical powers."  
  
Ron chose to speak, "Where were you guys at dinner and for that pool thing tonight anyway?"  
  
"Sick," Whitney said a little too quickly. "Had to stay in bed."  
  
"If you were in bed that long together, you must've been sick for something," Erica laughed.  
  
Draco snorted, "Riiight, you've caught us."  
  
"I DON'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT MALFOY IN THE SACK!" Harry and Ron shouted in unison.  
  
Erica shrugged, "We should probably get you two into a bed. You could come up to the Girl's dormitory. I think Dumbledore didn't block ours off."  
  
The girls helped Harry and Ron up and started them up the stairs. "If you need anything just let us know, alright?" Hermione looked back to the Slytherins. They nodded and lay back down.  
  
When at the top of the stairs, they realized that there was only one empty bed that was Whitney's. "We could make a bed in the floor," Harry said, looking around.  
  
Ron stared at him like he had lost his mind. "Yeah, well the floor hurts my back and," he stretched his arm around Erica's shoulder. "I get really grumpy when I don't get a good night's sleep. Harry, you should probably get in a bed too."  
  
Erica was already on to the familiar game, but started laughing when Hermione and Harry were totally innocent about things. "Yeah, well I guess you could sleep with me Ron. As long as you stay on your side!" She jumped and landed on her four-poster and buried herself under the covers.  
  
Giving a quick wink to Harry, Ron jumped in beside her and almost immediately fell asleep. "So, I could sleep in your bed," Harry tried to say coolly. He had started staring at the ceiling and floor.  
  
"Oh why not." Hermione was starting to sound hearty. They crawled into her bed, all smiles and fell asleep.  
  
"Yeah, they're asleep now," Draco said quietly, walking back to his couch. "You alright?"  
  
Whitney was still a little flustered, "I can't believe he was just looking around here. What do you think he was doing?"  
  
"Probably just a scare tactic, don't let him get to you." He sat down beside her and leaned her head against his shoulder.  
  
She yawned. "You're right, and for the first time in weeks, I'm sleepy." Whit fell asleep almost instantly. He smiled and leaned back, slowly falling asleep.  
  
The next morning started out fairly ugly. Professor Snape had decided to make a surprise inspection of the Prefect common room at five a.m. He had put a silencing charm on himself so he could pace around the students and they would never hear him.  
  
He strolled right into the main room and saw Draco and Whitney asleep on the couch. Deciding that they were sleeping from a late night of studying (yeah right), he moved up to the boy's dormitory. Justin slept soundly while the two beds on either side of him were empty. Weasley was missing. It was possible he was somewhere entirely innocent though, so Snape pushed the hopeful thoughts of punishment out of his head.  
  
This was fairly exciting; in his entire career Severus had never had a chance to stroll through a girl's dormitory. He made his way up the stairs rather slowly and saw the neat form of Whitney's empty bed first. She had always been so neat. Cho turned over in her sleep and grumbled something about brooms in the bed across the floor. He rolled his eyes and moved on.  
  
Hermione's four-poster was decorated in lilac, with lovely floral detail. Harry had the covers over his head as he normally slept and pillows covered him so that it just looked like a stack of pillows next to her. Snape looked at the scene for a moment and then moved to Erica's bed at the end of the room.  
  
Hot pink and black were detailed in everything. Her comforter lay in the floor at the foot of the bed, because she usually got warm during the night and kicked the blanket off. Severus made his way closer to see what the sleeping form of his least favorite student looked like. From far away, it looked like she had four feet sticking out.  
  
He rushed up in interest and found Erica curled up around Ron, her head on his chest and arms around his neck. Oh, the glorious punishment opportunities. But wait, it would be a bit awkward to report to Dumbledore that he had found two of the prefects sleeping in the same bed. Considering the Slytherins were doing the same on the couch. Nah, this was too perfect. He grabbed the back of Erica's arm and flipped her out of bed.  
  
"Flitwick will most defiantly be expelling you for this!" he hissed, dragging her down the steps, he hadn't woke anyone except her and Ron.  
  
Erica cursed under her breath and pulled her pajama shorts. "Snape, what were you doing watching me sleeping anyway?"  
  
"None of your business!" They had gotten to the common room.  
  
Ron sighed, "It's bloody five am, look if you want to get fired fine by me."  
  
"Fired?" Snape looked at him skeptically.  
  
"Yeah, seeing as I've seen you walking up to the girl's dormitory every day this week. Or that's what my story will be." Ron could be so brilliant sometimes.  
  
"You'll pay for this Weasley!" Severus let go of Erica's arm and stormed out of the room.  
  
Erica just smiled and walked back up to her bed. Ron went ahead and followed, there was no reason for worrying about Snape coming back.  
  
Whitney and Draco woke up minutes later to find a small owl on the table.  
  
Children,  
  
I expect you to get to work immediately. There will be no tolerance for mistakes.  
  
Lucius  
  
They read the neatly written letter together and then Draco ripped it to pieces. "We'll take care of it as it comes."  
  
A/n: Well, seeing as it's 4 am and I should try to go to bed, I'll say goodbye. Reviews rock, and I mean they rock hard like The Darkness! So please please please! I'll be updating in a week or so, promise! 


End file.
